disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Night to Remember
A Night To Remember is one of the singles from Disney Channel's 2008 television film and third sequel, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, the 5th song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack and one of the largest musical numbers in this movie. This song is sung in the movie by the cast. Background The song happens directly when Chad asks Taylor to go to prom with him, and he is dragged into a dressing room to choose his tux, along with the other boys. They are panicked, but the girls, who are in a different dressing room, are excited ("It's the night of our nightmares/It's the night of our dreams"). The scene cuts to the Evans house, with Ryan and Sharpay getting ready in bathrooms next to each other. Sharpay is undecided about her hair, and Ryan bemoans his appearance ("I look like a waiter!"). The scene changes again to 5 houses, 1 for each girl. After meeting the parents, everyone arrives to prom in a limo. Ryan and Kelsi appear late, and no one recognizes them at first, wondering who they are and why they had never noticed how hot they looked before now. They dance, and the song ends. The second time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical right after the entire school joins Troy and Gabriella in the song Just Want To Be With You (Reprise) and A Night To Remember (Reprise). In this version Tiara fills in for Sharpay as her understudy (which she planned from the beginning). It starts with some East High boys admiring how "good" and "fine" Tiara looks, and, although they don't immediately recognize her, now they should. Tiara has a couple seconds of singing alone, when suddenly, a vengeful Sharpay (who's standing on a platform) is lowered by a wire, and once she sets foot on the stage, she and Tiara start fighting over who gets to be the star of the performance. It ends with Ryan, lowering both blonds into the stage through a trapdoor. Afterward, they all get a huge round of applause from the audience. Lyrics Troy Guess now it's official. Chad Can't back out, can't back out, no! Gabriella Gettin' ready, (Uh-huh) For the night of nights, (Uh-huh) The night of nights, alright. Troy Don't panic. Chad PANIC! Jason Now do we have to dress up for the prom? Zeke Dude, I don't think we have the choice. Kelsi Yeah, it's the night of all nights Gotta look just right Martha Dressing to impress the boys Chad Do I want classic or vintage or plaid? Zeke Where's the mirror? Jason I think this tux is too baggy. Troy Too tight, it makes me look weird. Gabriella Should I go movie star, glamorous, Martha Sassy, or sweet? Taylor Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me! Guys It's the night of our nightmares. Girls It's the night of our dreams! Guys It's too late to back out of it Girls Hey! Makeovers, massages Guys Don't know what a corsage is... Girls Been waiting all our lives for this It's gonna be a night Guys Can't wait. Girls To remember, Guys Oh man. Girls Come on now, big fun Alright! It's gonna be the night Guys I guess. Girls To last forever Guys Lucky us. All We'll never ever ever forget! and Ryan Gettin' ready (Get ready) Get a-gettin' ready ready (Get ready) Gettin' ready (Here we go) Get a-gettin' ready, go! voice Hey you've been in there an hour, man! Sharpay So, what should I do with my hair? Ryan Where's my shaver? Sharpay Ooh, I love it! Ryan I look like a waiter! Sharpay Should I fluff it? Ryan It's getting late, I already should be there! ringing Guys Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside Girls He's here, it's time! The hour's arrived! Guys Don't know why her father's starin' me down Girls Where's my purse, lip gloss? Now I'm really freakin' out! Guys Then something changes my world, The most beautiful girl Right in front of my eyes All It's gonna be a night Guys Oh yeah! Girls To remember Guys For sure Girls Come on now! All Big fun Girls Alright! All It's gonna be the night Guys Here tonight! Girls To last forever Guys Forevermore! All We'll never ever ever forget! Instrumental Guys Who's that girl? She's so fine Girls Who's that guy? I don't recognize Guys Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah Girls Guess you never really notice, But you probably should! Big fun! Guys On the night of nights Girls Alright! Guys The night of nights tonight All Let's dance! Guys On the night of nights You know we're gonna do it, right? All It's gonna be a night Girls To remember All It's gonna be the night Girls To last forever All It's gonna be our night (Yeah) Girls To remember All It's gonna be the night Girls To last forever (Last forever) All It's gonna be our night Guys You know it! Girls To remember Guys For all time! Girls Come on now, big fun (To remember) All It's gonna be the night Guys Love it! Girls To last forever Guys The rest of our lives! All We'll never ever ever forget It's gonna be our night Guys Oh yeah! Girls All together Guys Say it loud! Girls Come on now, everyone That's right! All It's gonna be a night Guys Here tonight! Girls To remember Guys Hear the crowd! All And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs Category:Group songs